


Utterly Bare

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Image, Insecure Stan Pines, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan and Ford are ready to get naked. Stan feels insecure.





	Utterly Bare

Stan likes to think that he’s not insecure, but the fact is that’s not true. He can live with it most of the time, admit he isn’t the most handsome man out there anymore and that it’s fine. (It’s not.) He has other qualities to make up for that. Well, some other qualities, anyway.

Still, he can’t help but feel his insecurity hard when he’s around Ford.

He knows he hasn’t aged well in comparison to Ford, and he knows Ford knows it too. He doesn’t think his brother has been trash-talking him behind his back, but he had noticed the way Ford looked at him after his return from the portal: with sort of mild disgust. It had hurt, but Stan also ignored it; he had more important things on his mind at the time. Who cared what Ford thought of his body?

Now, it matters. Now, they’re supposed to get naked together, and Stan can’t help but be aware of his huge gut, his saggy tits and skin, that he doesn’t have the full arrangement of teeth in his mouth anymore. Fortunately, Ford isn’t the most perceptive person in the word, because Stan would really hate having to explain himse-

“What’s wrong?”

Stan starts out of his thoughts, becoming aware of his surroundings again. They are in Ford’s cabin on their boat, sitting on Ford’s bunk together and Stan is supposed to take his clothes off. Ford has already taken his sweater off and Stan would be enjoying the sight of him like the fine meal it is if he wasn’t too busy clutching at the hem of his shirt. He straightens his back, grinning to Ford.

“Nothing! Just got distracted by, um, stuff.” He holds back a grimace as he starts to roll his shirt up, glad that he still has his undershirt beneath it, shielding him a bit. “Naked times, yeah! Do we need some music? I say we need some music!”

“Stan.”

Ford grasps him from his shoulder when Stan is about to get up, halting him. Stan snarls at him, but gives in, sitting back down; now that Ford has noticed something is off about him, he’s never going to give up until he has uncovered the reason, and the reasons behind the reason. It’s not a conversation Stan wants to have, but he’s prepared to have it.

That’s why it surprises Stan when Ford simply rests his large, familiar hand down on his cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“Stan, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Ford smiles to him, irritatingly gentle. “I understand if you’re not comfortable.”

Stan wonders how true that really is, but he appreciates that Ford is trying for his sake. He turns towards his brother on the bunk, lifting his hand up so he can rest it on top of Ford’s.

“I do want to be with you,” he says, trying to be reassuring.  "Damn, I’ve wanted that for years. You know that.“

He glances down at his lap, where his other hand still has a death grip on his shirt. He sighs, trying to relax his fingers the best he can. 

"I’m not uncomfortable because of you. I just know that I’m me, you know?”

Stan looks up to see Ford staring at him in confusion, which almost makes him laugh. What he does instead is reach out to rest his arm around Ford’s neck, reeling him in so he can kiss him. Ford is quick to embrace him in return, kissing him back hard as he presses his body close to Stan’s, his hands starting to run along Stan’s body.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ford admits when he pulls away from the kiss, nudging his nose against Stan’s. “But I want you to know that I want you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He leans close to Stan’s ear, grabbing the lobe between his teeth so he can tug at it. “I would like to show you how much.”

Ford’s flat, firm belly is pressed tight against Stan’s round, soft one, and Ford doesn’t seem to mind such an obvious difference between their bodies. Stan hopes he won’t mind the rest, either, because he says: “All right.”


End file.
